


Bad Dragons

by TheSkellobit



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Drunken Shenanigans, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Harems, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Urethral Play, Urination, Watersports, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: Manaketes are known to be superior to humans in almost every way. Knowledge, strength, lifespan, and as Robin knows far too well, libido.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a tactician for the Shepherds was hard work. Having to get up early most mornings and check in with everyone in the army; sum up their condition and see if they're fit for combat and the like. After all of that was said and done, many nights would be whiled away studying more ways to be an optimal strategist. In fact, it wasn't surprising to see Robin passed out from lack of sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

Occasionally, Robin found themselves in other tasks beyond scribbling down notes and thumbing through pages. Weapon maintenance, kitchen duty, that sort of thing. However, in recent weeks, Robin had found themselves involved in some activities that... as she preferred to put it "vital to the success of the army."

"_Yeah!_ Take it deep! You know how much you love it!" Nowi demanded with both of her hands firmly gripped around Robin's head, her cock buried deep in the tactician's throat. A heavy deposit of semen was fired directly into her stomach as she was held firmly in place.

Nowi had lost count that afternoon just how many times she came, but she lost track after the 4th time. Either way, after this last nut-bust, she was confident that her appetite could be more than sated for the day. Just as she had finished abusing Robin's mouth, Nowi felt a splash of something warm hit her naked bum from behind. She chuckled knowing full well that Tiki had just cum as well. As for how many times the older dragon had gotten off? Well, it was more than Nowi that was for sure. By the time their latest session was over, Nowi's entire right leg had been painted white with cum. That was to say nothing about Robin who had been in service to the dragons most of the afternoon.

The tactician stood on her knees above a still warm puddle of ejaculate. Funny thing about dragon semen, it never grows cold. It had been hours since the three had snuck out to get their rocks off, and every drop of Manakete cream was still as warm as the second it reached escape velocity. Robin was covered with the stuff from head to toe, a testament to her work ethic and also just how pent up Nowi and Tiki had been.

Finally, Nowi released her deceptively powerful grip she had on Robin's head and allowed the tactician to have her reprieve from her scaly dragon dick. A long line of spittle and semen dripped between the two before falling to the grass below.

"So much better!" Nowi exhaled while she pulled up her pink shorts. "Looks like Tiki's pretty happy too." Nowi looked over to the oracle who had just finished pawing off. The older Manakete had already used Robin far more and for far longer than Nowi. By this time, she had left Nowi to have her turn while she watched and pleasured herself to the sight. After her last orgasm, she was red in the face with the widest smile that had traces of satisfaction and underlying lust mixed together.

"All in a day's work, I suppose." Robin proudly responded after swallowing Nowi's latest load. Shakily rising to her feet, Robin inched her way toward the lake a few meters away to get herself cleaned before she had to return to camp.

The two Manaketes had specifically chosen this location for just such a purpose; It wouldn't do to have the Shepherds' honored tactician returning looking as if she had just come fresh from a brothel. What they shared, this whole ménage à trois, was only known to them. So they did their best to hide it from the rest of their friends. Not out of any concern for themselves, of course. If word got out that Robin was handing out sexual favors, then practically the entire camp would be at her figurative doorstep, and that meant the dragons couldn't have the tactician all to themselves. That was a situation they preferred to avoid. Just having to share between the two of them took a lot of restraint.

While Robin cleansed herself in the mercifully cool waters of the lake, Nowi and Tiki watched on from an adequate distance. Both as a means to keep an eye out for anyone looking to peek in on what was going on, but also to maintain a certain distance from the bathing beauty. They had already had their fun for the day. If they were any closer, the two of them would have jumped right alongside Robin into that lake and engage in another sexcapade.

Despite that, Tiki's draconic lust was getting the best of her. While her emerald eyes gazed upon Robin's porcelain skin, the voice of Naga had snaked her hand under her dress and was quickly jerking her rigid cock with a fervor that seemed as if her life depended on it.

Nowi watched in amusement as Tiki went to town on her meat. The younger Manakete had already gotten her fill for a good while, so arousal was off the table. Still, she was impressed by just how much more Tiki could go even after all the times she came. Nowi would admit that most of that puddle Robin was drenched in a few minutes ago was almost entirely Tiki's doing. Her libido and semen output was impressive even among dragons.

Not very long after she had started, Tiki had cum once again. An arc of white sprayed from her stiff cock, hitting a nearby fallen tree trunk. Her chest heaved as it always did whenever she'd blow a load, giving Nowi the best view of her saliva-inducing breasts.

"Gods bless me, I'm just so insatiable today..." Tiki panted in a tome that almost seemed like shame.

"You always get like that whenever you see Robin taking a bath, silly!" Nowi nudged Tiki with her elbow. "Just a shame that you still have a bit of fire left in you after all you managed to put out today. Robin's gonna need time to rest, you know?"

"I'm very well aware, but..." Tiki's eyes again drifted to Robin's curvacious figure and her gorgeous white hair being let down. Before she knew it, she was already stroking off once more.

"Wow, you must be going for a record today." Nowi whistled at the show of stamina. Even she would get tired by now... or at least start chaffing. "Here, let me just..."

Without really giving much of a warning, Nowi had leaned into Tiki's lap and began sucking her reddening cock herself. She wasn't quite as good at blowjobs as Robin was, but she could manage to make Tiki cum if she really needed to.

"Aaah!" Tiki moaned in surprise. Feeling the most embrace of anothers mouth around her dragon dick gave her cause to squeal in delight. She had claimed Robin's pussy and ass multiple times today but even still there was nothing like feeling a flexible tongue work it's way around the little ridges and spikes of her Manakete meat. Nowi's efforts were noticeably sloppier than Robin, but in a way, it had it's own charm. Trails of saliva trickling down her balls and labia, those cute slurps and pops Nowi would make as if she were eating some sort of treat, and of course, her reptilian tongue that was far rougher than a humans which did wonders for her sensitive glans.

The oracle bit her lower lip as she felt one more wave of pleasure wash over her body and exit the tip of her cock into Nowi's mouth. Few sensations were as tantalizing as having her dick swimming in the combined fluids of her own semen and the gushing fluids from Nowi's mouth or Robin's pussy. Her latest orgasm was a strong one too, filling Nowi so full that her cheeks ballooned quite a bit before her baby cream forced it's way out of her partner's mouth.

_"Pphfah!"_ A guttural cough came from Nowi as she raised her head, struggling to contain it all. Nowi Robin managed to swallow with no difficulty every single time either one of them used her mouth for pleasure was nothing short of a miracle. The younger Manakete rotated her jaws and tongue to try and clean the inside of her mouth, swallowing little by little before she was finished. It took some doing but eventually, she had managed to down the eruption.

"My apologies, Nowi. I'm so used to Robin taking my essence that I forget others are not quite as prepared."

Nowi raised a hand up in protest. "Don't even worry about it. Making you cum like that is something I can be proud of!"

"I see. Well, I am happy to hear you feel that way. More importantly, I think I'm finally satisfied." Tiki's eyes drifted to her softening cock that leaned forward and shrank between her legs. It felt good to have all of her urges met for the day.

"It looks like you two finished without me." Robin called as she walked out of the lake, letting the air dry her nude body.

"Well, I couldn't let you get all clean only to come back and risk getting dirty again." Nowi proudly declared. Tiki nodded in agreement.

Robin giggled at the way Nowi seemed as if she was doing her a big favor even if she wouldn't have minded. "Thanks for the consideration then. As soon as I dry off, we can head back."

The clean tactician then turned to to retrieve her clothes, giving the two dragons a good view of her ass as she swayed her hips with every step. Tiki swallowed hard at the sight, she could feel her temperature rising.

Nowi's eyes drifted back down to Tiki's crotch where she noticed her previously soft member had showed signs of rising back up for another go. Nowi placed her gloved hand over it and looked Tiki in the eye, vehemently shaking her head. It was time to give the damn thing a rest!


	2. Chapter 2

Early mornings were never Robin's favorite time of the day. Yeah, she was wide awake and on her rounds at sun up, but that didn't mean she particularly liked being an early bird. Nor did it mean she was flawless at getting herself up and out of bed every day. She was human after all; sleeping in was a blessing, and given that she spent almost all of her nights up passed anyone in camp, she figured she deserved an extra hour or so sometimes.

Today was not one of those days.

Her sleep was being rudely disturbed by some odd happenings that she couldn't quite explain. Still desperately clinging onto what was left of her REM cycles, the tactician felt some oppressive force against her face. It felt like something was repeatedly pressing against her head. It would touch down, then back off for a quick second before repeating this motion again and again. That, and for some reason, her jaw felt rather uncomfortable... Was it all part of her dream? As far as she could recall, she was surrounded by a world full of sweets and junk food. Up until now she was standing beneath a cliff side made entirely of cake and a majestic waterfall of maple syrup. There, she stood at the foot of the syrup-falls, mouth happily agape as she ingested the delectably salty goo of-- wait, that wasn't right.

This alarming subversion of expectations finally brought Robin's eye lids to creak open. They were immediately slammed shut to protect her eyes when she felt what was unmistakably mounds of flesh pressing against her face. When she opened her eyes again, her situation was immediately made clear.

She was staring at Nowi's ass.

Also her dick was buried balls-deep in her mouth. It seems like Nowi was riding her face, reverse cowgirl style while she was resting.

"Mmphfmm!" Robin could merely muffle her words combined with barely managing to tap the side of the girl atop her for attention.

"Oh, hey! Good morning sleepyhead! You almost overslept!" Nowi cheerily greeted while still hammering her dick right down her bedmate's throat. "You know, you're pretty lucky to have me here to wake you up on time. What would you do without me~!"

Robin's mind went a tad blank. It was too early in the morning to try and jam those disconnected puzzle pieces of logic together. A simple shake of the shoulder would have sufficed. But really, this was normal behavior for Nowi... or at least as normal as one can hope for in a unique situation that Robin was in.

The fact of the matter is that Nowi, despite her diminutive size compared to most, was actually a rough lover. Especially when it came to the regular consorts she had with Robin and Tiki. In her own words, she was "the alpha bitch in charge" and if anyone cared to oppose her position as the dominant dragon of the group, then they were "happily invited to bite my fat, sweaty 'dragon stones'." Needless to say, no one cared to oppose said position. Partly because everyone was just fine with Nowi being the dom of the group and also because Nowi's declaration was quite literal. She seriously dared someone to chomp her gonads if they wanted to be top dog. Putting aside the fact that Tiki preferred to be submissive, if Robin tried to do that with her comparatively weaker human teeth against the tough skin of a Manakete's ball sack, she'd never be able to eat solid foods again. After months of sucking on those twins, she knew enough to not even attempt something so foolish.

Which leads to Nowi's idea of a wake-up routine. It wasn't always necessary, but if Robin was being a particularly stubborn slugabed, then she surrendered her privilege of a more civilized method of arousal.

"You must have been super tired. I've been fucking your face for a little while now. I'm surprised you didn't wake up after the first five times I came!" Nowi proudly (and somewhat mockingly) boasted. "Oh, speaking of which..." To punctuate her point, the dominant dragon slammed her cock one last time down Robin's gullet, smothering her late-riser with her ass and blowing a mighty load.

Robin shuddered as she felt that warm delivery of morning cum deposit directly into her stomach, pooling with all the other loads that Nowi mentioned. The tactician's eyes rolled up into their sockets and her toes curled at the sensation. No, it wasn't the most graceful way to wake up, but fuck if it didn't get her off!

"Aaahh... and that's number ten." Nowi sighed, wiping sweat from her brow. Truly, she had quite the workout this morning. "I think I'll be able to manage the entire day today. Probably tonight too." The dominant girl rose up from her shaking lover's body, freeing the girl's mouth once more from her aggressive wake-up call.

"G-Good morning..." Robin finally managed to reply after taking a moment to collect herself.

"Mornin'. But there's no time to chat. You gotta get changed and ready for the day." Nowi pressed her big toe against the front of Robin's now damp panties, pressing into her slightly widening pussy. "Unless you wanna explain to Chrom why you were late this morning. He he~."

"Ah, yes. Of course! I can't afford to waste anymore time!" Robin quickly shot up from her bed at the prospect of not being on schedule. Perhaps a little too quickly since she felt her belly slosh with all that semen she had unknowingly been partaking in all morning. Regardless, the not-so-sleepy strategist made a quick effort to change clothes and be out of her tent in no time while Nowi decided to stay behind and head back to sleep for another few hours.

All in all, being a little late to rise wasn't so bad. Nowi's sexual urges were swiftly taken care of, and better yet? After the whole event, Robin had no need to stop for breakfast due to having a full stomach, thus saving her valuable time. Admittedly, the secondary benefit was unlikely something Nowi intentionally planned, but Robin wasn't about to complain.

[-x-]

As luck would have it, the latest gathering of the minds happened with Robin present and accounted for on schedule. It was the usual rabble of her, Chrom, the east and west khans of Ferox, Say'ri and Tiki discussing their next plan of action.

For the moment, Say'ri had the floor, as she was the most knowledgeable of the Valmese territory. She carried on regarding advantageous points for the campaign or some such. The resident tactician wasn't paying very close attention as her colleagues were.

While Say'ri prattled on, Robin was preoccupied with another matter. It was no coincidence that she happened to be sitting next to Tiki at the meeting table. No one would ever suspect the two of suspicious behavior, but unbeknownst to everyone else who were listening intently to the Chon'sin princess, Tiki had been receiving a stealthy handjob since the start of this whole event.

Like a champion, Tiki managed to keep a calm and collected composure the entire time Robin had been jerking her off. It wasn't easy, mind you. For starters, Robin had been wearing those leather gloves she normally used when handling weaponry. The texture on the palm was rough and thus made it the perfect thing to be used when caressing her jagged cock. The bumpy, studded skin of her shaft made it far more tiring on the average human's hand to pleasure her for too long, leading to Robin needing to get a little creative with how she carried this deed out. Thank the gods too, because judging by Tiki's reaction, it seemed to be working perfectly.

It was nearly impossible to tell just how effective her efforts were, but judging by the sensation of something hot and sticky dripping down her fingers, Robin was confident that she had been doing a good enough job. Although, the magnitude of her efforts were far more than she could have hopped.

Tiki wasn't just cumming. Oh no, she was emptying the contents of her balls thanks to the environment she was subject to and Robin's approach to pleasure. Being older than Nowi by more than two thousand years, her virility was far greater. She wasn't quite as energetic as the younger Manakete so having the astounding amount of orgasms that the dominant one prided herself on was just not possible for her. However, the amount of semen she could produce could outmatch anything Nowi could put out, a fact that she herself could boast proudly if she wanted to. So it goes to reason that when she had finally came underneath the table, it was not just a one-and-done deal. A constant stream of ejaculate had been erupting from her spiky prick for a long while.

The surface area from underneath the table had reached it's limit and after maybe a liquid quart of fluids had piled underneath, it began to ooze down to the ground below, and then continued dripping long after. Tiki could come to the conclusion of this happening but had no way of conveying this information to Robin without raising suspicioun. Maybe she was trying to be polite and not interrupt, or perhaps it could be chalked up to her natural inclination to be the submissive one when it came to Robin. She viewed this as another situation where her domineer was just imposing her status.

Either way, her composure was beginning to crack. She could only handle so much of the sensation of an extended orgasm before she would break. Her skin flushed pink as sweat dripped from her forehead. Her lips quivered with every passing half-second she continued to cum. Her eyes, dilated and shaky, unable to focus on the meeting anymore, would serve as a window to her gradually depleting will power.

_"E-Eeee~!"_ A tiny squeak slipped from her mouth when her inner dam crumbled away.

Say'ri, having heard this awkward sound turned to see who had delivered such an utterance.

"Did anyone have something to comment?" The Valmese swordswoman asked. Her eyes looked to everyone around the room. Who could have made such an oddly high-pitched squeal? Her gaze settled on Tiki who she noticed the change in her skin color and her subtle fanning of herself with one of her hands. "Are you alright, milady? Is the subject matter disturbing you?"

Quickly gathering herself once more, Tiki searched for a suitable response that she hoped wouldn't make anyone worry about her. The extra set of eyes did make it challenging, though.

"Ah!? Oh, please don't mind me. Th-that outburst was from myself, I admit. It's just a bit hot today and all this talk of war tends to cause a bit of stress. But it is nothing to worry about, I assure you!"

_'Bravo.'_ Robin thought. She was impressed that Tiki could even hold a proper conversation while under so much more stress than she lead on. And by this point, her entire hand had been drenched thoroughly with cum, bringing to light the reality of just how much she had been letting out and how much that must have been affecting her. Even so, the deluge of Manakete spooge only served her as her hand had become even more slick, making it easier to work Tiki's normally difficult cock with her hand. All the while, no one was the wiser.

"Perhaps you should take a break, Lady Tiki. I can see this going on for a bit longer than anticipated." Say'ri replied.

Robin tightened her grip on Tiki's member, hard enough to stifle her aggressive orgasm for the moment, giving Tiki some moment of reprieve but also locking her in place. If she had a mind to take Say'ri up on her offer, there was no way she could go through with it, not with Robin keeping her still with her deceptively strong grip, slippery hand and all.

"No, thank you. I'll survive. A little heat never killed anyone." Tiki responded, even throwing in a little giggle to really sell it.

"Hm, alright then. But please feel free to excuse yourself if you need a moment." Say'ri nodded. "That goes for everyone here as well."

Everyone exchanged a few words of agreement before returning to the topic at hand. Even Tiki could breath a sigh of relief for now. Robin's forceful hold managed to keep her from cumming, granting her a moment of clarity.

The meeting continued on just like before. The usual talk of tactics and the like was once again the focus. For a few minutes, things were as normal as can be. Robin was very dedicated to squeezing Tiki's dick and preventing the colossal mess she had made from growing in size.

Granted, it wasn't the most comfortable situation for either of them to be in. For Tiki, despite having cum enough to overfill a gallon sized jug, didn't quite feel that satisfying afterglow she reveled in when she could say she felt sated. Even knowing that she would leave quite the mess behind, and maybe even expose herself as the culprit, part of her still wanted to actually finish. For Robin, she could only keep her grip so strong for so long. The constant clenching was already weighing on her wrist. Stopping a Manakete mid-cum is not an easy thing to do, and certainly not for an extended period. Already she could feel her grip failing and she knew when it completely faltered, Tiki's torrent of seed would continue, uninterrupted.

A bead of sweat fell down the tactician's brow as her palm could feel the dragon's urethra bulging, eager to continue its path. She hadn't counted on such a desperate need to cum forcing her hand to loosen its grip. Despite all her efforts, eventually, Robin's hand faltered, releasing Tiki's still-hard member and reluctantly allowing it to proceed with the rest of it's orgasm.

Once again, Tiki was hit with that body-rocking wave of pleasure that she had been seeking. The growing deposit of semen below her had begun to overtake her red boots and continue even further. All the while, Tiki returned to being the heated, sweaty jizz machine that she was just a few minutes ago. And of course, with that mind-numbing orgasm came her inability to suppress her natural response. It wasn't long before the meeting was once again interrupted by that same strange sound...

_"E-Eeee~!" _


	3. Chapter 3

The road of war was long and harsh, and stopping to rest in areas that would often seem inopportune was common for Chrom's army. While it was far from the worst place to settle down, for now, the Shepherds were now based in Regna Ferox. The heavy snowfall and frigid winds made it a tough choice, but it was their best case scenario at the moment.

Robin sat in front of a fireplace within a cozy wooden cabin that she had occupied for the night. They were fortunate enough to find an unoccupied merchant village very close to Khan territory. This meant there was no need to sleep in tents for the night and everyone would have a decent bed to sleep in, among other amenities.

And yet, the cold bite of Feroxi weather still made the tactician's spine shiver from the cold, even with a nice fire going on. As a courtesy, Nowi and Tiki ha gone out to wrangle up some firewood to keep their lover warm and happy. Their Manakete resilience made them unaffected by the cold, so the expedition was less than nothing.

After an agonizingly long time, the cabin door was kicked in by Nowi who bounced inside, covered in snow but thankfully carrying a nice bundle of wood in one arm. Tiki followed behind in much the same situation and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry we're late. We planned on being back way sooner but we got a little distracted." Nowi said as she shook the snow out of her hair and off her largely exposed body. What that distraction was exactly came obvious to Robin. Judging by the fact that Nowi's shorts were straining to house a large bulge and Tiki's exposed thighs were glistening with some form of bodily fluid, she could hazard a guess just what they were up to.

"At least you're here. It's colder than all creation, even with a good fire going." Robin answered through chattering teeth. The tactician wasn't in the proper mood to get worked up over the two of them fucking each other in the woods. They brought some firewood before she froze to death, that's what mattered.

Nowi inspected the blaze roaring within the fireplace and snorted at its pitiful state.

"Well no wonder you're cold. Look at this! I've farted bigger fires than that!"

Robin winced at the mental images that she would now forever carry until she was in the grave.

The shorter dragon grabbed a few small logs of wood, shooed Robin away for a moment and tossed the bundle into the fireplace. Then, she inhaled deeply and blew out a puff of blue-green fire, setting all the logs alight and producing a far greater, far warmer fire for her tactician to enjoy.

The effects were immediate. The naturally higher temperature of a Manakete's breath saw to it that the room had gone from a barely noticeable heat to a cozy warmth that kept the chilly weather outside at bay.

"Phew, that's so much better." Robin sighed. She inched closer to the much warmer fireplace and rubbed her hands together to speed up the process of her body warmth rising.

The fire crackled and snapped for a good few hours. There was one caveat, however. Manakete flames burned at a higher temperature than ordinary natural fire. Because of that, the twigs and logs Nowi and Tiki had gone to the trouble of searching for had burned far quicker than expected. Pretty soon, they were out of firewood; it had all been reduced to a small smouldering hill of ash in the fireplace.

"Ugh..." Robin groaned, her breath visible from the drop in heat. "This sucks... and it's already dark..." The tactician poked hopelessly at the ashes, desperately missing the warmth as it dwindled. There was some residual heat left, but even that was being overtaken by the chill that only got worse as the sun went down.

Tiki watched the pitiful sight, wondering if anything could be done. At this point it was too dark and likely dangerous to look for more firewood. And even if they did, Nowi would very likely get horned up again and they could spend an extra hour just having sex while Robin froze to near death in the meantime.

The older Manakete's eyes glimmered at a thought. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea if Nowi got a little excited...

Tiki tip-toed over to the single bed that the three had to share, where Nowi had already fallen asleep on and was currently hogging most of the blankets.

"Nowi, wake up." Tiki whispered, shaking the smaller dragon.

"mmfuggoff..." Nowi raspily responded and rolled over.

Tiki pinched the bridge of her nose. Nowi could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to sleep. She knew she would end up paying for this soon, but despite that, the oracle proceeded to grab the blankets and tear them from the sleeping dragon's body.

The cold of the cabin worked to rouse Nowi from her sleep rather quickly. Especially since she was fully in the nude.

"Aw c'mon, Tiki. Not cool..." Nowi grumbled.

"You can go back to sleep after you listen to what I have to say." Tiki replied.

"Hmph. Alright, let's hear it." Nowi sat upright on the bed and stretched her arms out.

Tiki leaned into Nowi's ear to whisper something while looking in Robin's direction. The tactician was still prodding at the dying fires, clinging to what little heat they gave off before the chill overtook her. Nowi's eyes widened as Tiki imparted her words, bringing her fully awake and attentive.

"Ooh, I like it!" The younger dragon giggled with a hand over her mouth. Before Tiki could finish her thought, Nowi leaped from off the bed and skipped up to Robin's side.

The tactician turned her head to the sudden noise and came face to face with Nowi's junk which was directly at her eye level. Robin panned her eyes up to the Manakete's smirking face wondering what the intent was... not that she really needed to be a genius to figure it out.

"Hey, you wanna see me fuck Tiki before bed?" Nowi asked bluntly.

"Uh... I'm not going to say no. I will, however, ask why?"

"I'm not asking you to just watch, silly! You know Pricklyprick needs us both to get her to sleep."

Robin looked over to Tiki who's face was flushed pink and eyes obscured by the green hair on her bowed head. "But I thought you two might have made love in the woods?"

Nowi pretended to be shocked at the question. "_Whaaaat_? Now why would we spend time slamming each other while we were collecting firewood for you?"

"Because you took forever with nowhere near the appropriate amount of wood and you stink like sex." Robin answered just as bluntly as Nowi's opening question.

Nowi bit her lower lip, unable to come up with a good reply. But that was irrelevant; what mattered was the here and now.

"Okay, let's pretend you're correct. Even if I did, Bumpydick over there would still need one more good dicking before she gets her twenty hours. So whaddya say? Position Number Six?"

Tiki's face turned a shade of red. Of all the numerous pet names Nowi labeled her with, that one was the most embarrassing.

"I suppose. It'll at least generate some heat in here." Robin relented. For a brief moment, she let the blanket around her shoulders fall and removed her beige shirt underneath. Her breasts, free from their restraints hung against her chest. Before the cold got to comfy with her body, Robin hurried to wrap herself in the blanket once more.

The older Manakete shuffled forward after being beckoned over by Nowi's hand gestures, already working her red dress and boots off of herself. Her body language spoke volumes of how ready she was. Her cock was already on its way up to her stomach with arousal, her skin glistened with droplets of lusty sweat and her shuddering lips made it extremely clear that she was ready for some action.

Tiki stood between Nowi and Robin, ready for the aforementioned Position Number Six. Nowi placed a hand at the top of her back, making her lean forward as she was now conditioned to do, while Robin held her breasts from beneath with both hands.

A loud slap came from behind the Voice of Naga, and a hand print slowly formed on her right buttock. Nowi had prepared her submissive partner as she always did; with a nice commanding slap on the ass. The sudden sting always made her anus clench up, and that was Nowi's favorite part.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

Many times Tiki felt her dominant lover's tiny hands wallop her behind. The tears in her eyes indicated pain, but the crooked, drooling smile she wore betrayed any notion of discomfort. By then, her entire ass had more hand prints on it than an infant's finger-painting picture. To help with the pain, Robin had taken her role in the position by enveloping Tiki's rugged cock between the warm embrace of her bosom. The cold air had it's own pleasures, certainly, but having her cock once again wrapped in comfortable warmth made her eyes roll up in the best possible ways.

Now that all the prep work was done, Nowi took the liberty of fully indulging in Position Number Six and plowed her cock deep into Tiki's puckered ass. Her forceful initial thrust pushed Tiki's hips forward, sending her own cock tumbling straight into Robin's mouth.

"I-I apologize, Robin." Tiki stammered. Robin remained unoffended by Nowi's hasty initiation. She was planning on getting a little bit of tongue action on that fat prick of Tiki's anyway. This just spend up the process.

Nowi held Tiki's hands at her side as she rode her ass, keeping her restrained and unable to touch or grasp anything. It also worked great for helping her fuck her even deeper when she forced Tiki to arc her back upward at her mercy.

As for Robin, she got to work on sucking and chewing on the rough head of Tiki's erection. Her suspicions of the two of them having sex rather than collecting firewood were confirmed as soon as she tasted the faintest hint of cum on her tip. It was a fairly weak taste, so they weren't really giving it their all it seems. And judging by the lack of any other flavors on the shaft, it seems like Tiki's cock had gone unattended. Nowi could be such a tease sometimes.

"How do you manage to keep your ass so nice and tight even after all the abuse, Bumpydick? It's like brand new every time!" Nowi praised, thrusting harder and harder, hoping to see if she could stress her sub's primary exit and loosen it up for a bit.

Robin used one of her hands to cup Tiki's hefty balls and give them a light massage between her thumb and fingers. Anything it took to get her to cum as hard and as soon as possible. Her tongue proved to be a worthwhile companion to her more tactile efforts as shown by Tiki's moans of approval and desperate want for more. It was a difficult rhythm to keep pace with, but a well done package-play and cock wrangling with her breasts, Robin practically had the oracle melting in the palm of her grasp. And that's not just because she was profusely leaking pre cum with everyone's efforts combined.

Typical of her endurance, Tiki hadn't crossed her figurative finish line while Nowi had managed to cum twice in her ass over the course of nearly half an hour. Even if the cold had set in around them, Robin wasn't too bothered by it. Getting all hot and bothered from servicing Tiki while alternating between fingering herself and Tiki's own cunt gave her enough blistering heat to tolerate it while her mind was blanketed only by the pleasure of sucking cock.

After going for so long, Robin did grow frustrated. Tiki's stubborn stamina continued to rob her of that intoxicating jizz she had grown to love so much. In an effort to get herself a nice hearty helping of dragon seed, the tactician ceased her oral actions for the moment.

Pulling Tiki's cock from her mouth revealed a number of teeth marks all around it. Not a one did much to put a dent in the busty girl's resistance. Well, that was just fine. Robin had ways of making these girls cum. Taking two of her slender fingers, Robin decided to take a page from Nowi and get a little rough. With a poke and a prod, the lusting girl managed to insert two of her fingers into Tiki's cock-head.

"OOOooOOAaaAaaAAA!!" Tiki roared in surprise and shock. She had never experienced this method of stimulation before. It was an entirely new and very effective method.

"Ooh! You must have done something special to make that sound come out of her!" Nowi complimented.

"Sometimes the best way to overcome the opposition is to do it from the inside!" Robin announced as she got her finger down to her first knuckle into Tiki's cock. She rotated and undulated her finger around the slick inside of Tiki's cock, not unlike the few times she fingered her ass.

"Oh gods! O-Oh gods, I can't contain it!!" Tiki shouted. The ordinarily quiet persona fell to the wayside in the wake of this new, irresistible move.

"I think she's gonna blow~!" Nowi sang with a big smile on her face.

"Yes! YES! NOW!" Tiki screamed.

At her order, Nowi released both of Tiki's arms, finally allowing her to freely grab her own cock and squeeze it tightly as her climax was finally upon her.

At long last, the infamous dick-volcano had blown it's top and a powerful, concentrated stream of cum rocketed forward, the force of which ejected Robin's finger from her urethra and immediately after, drenching the tactician's face, breasts and stomach in white, musky delights.

Nowi even joined in on the action, freeing her cock from Tiki's now dripping anus and jerking herself to orgasm as well. The smaller Manakete jizzed between Tiki's legs, decently coating Robin's lower body.

Tiki's vision had gone blurry from the insane amount of cum she dispensed, even for her. With nothing and no one holding her up, the mind-broken dragon fell to the side in a heap on the floor, drooling (and still cumming) into the animal pelt rug underneath her.

Robin stood on her feet and walked over to the unconscious Tiki to see if she hadn't passed on from the mortal coil somehow. The shaky pupils and shallow breath confirmed she was still among the living.

"Phew! That was great! Position Number Six never fails!" Nowi declared triumphantly as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

After confirming Tiki's condition, Robin looked at her body, now covered from head to toe in jizz. Her upper body was already bare from having stripped to perform a breast job, but she still wore her bottoms for sleeping, which now hung heavy with the thick layers of cock cream clinging to them.

"Feel better?" Nowi asked with an expectant grin.

Robin was prepared to ask what Nowi meant by that question only to come to the realization herself. Her glimmering eyes told Nowi everything she needed to know.

"You can thank Tiki for the idea. She didn't want us going out to get more firewood this late, so she figured a nice helping of never-chill baby-spill would make you warm and happy." Nowi flicked her flaccid cock. One would think she was waiting for some sort praise for her efforts in all of this.

"First of all, never call it that ever again. Second... I guess I can see the wisdom in that logic." Robin replied. She had to admit, the solution was very much out there, but she had surrendered to such possibilities long ago. And in the end, she was nice and warm and would continue to be throughout the rest of the night.

"Well, I'm beat after that last round. I'm heading off to bed." Nowi yawned and casually walked over to the large bed, jumping back-first onto it and stretching her tired limbs.

"What about Tiki?" Robin pointed to the passed-out lump on the floor... who was still dripping semen into the carpet.

The question fell on deaf ears as Nowi had already fallen asleep after she hit the bed. Robin shook her drippy head and sighed. Taking the blanket she was using to keep warm, Robin draped it over Tiki's nude body, hoping that would be enough to keep her decent until morning.

The sleepy tactician, satisfied with her sustainable warmth, crawled in bed next to Nowi and tried her best to get some rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow, they would be out of Ferox and she'd never have to worry about needing to be battered in cum to get a decent night's rest ever again.

Probably.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like forever since the last time Robin felt like she had a vacation. Actually, when she thought about it, she couldn't recall at all ever having a vacation. Regardless, she was grateful that she finally had free time to no longer think about coordinating an entire army. With the war's end, she finally took some time out to treat herself. 

The out-of-work tactician gaped at the large pool of hot spring water just before her. This Outrealm vacation spot was all the rage back home and it seemed to live up to the hype. Besides the wonderful resort and gorgeous view, the springs that tourists would bathe in were the hot topic. She had even heard bathing in a hot spring works wonders on tight muscles and she certainly had her fair share of knots to work out. 

Letting her towel fall to the stony ground, Robin dipped a toe in to test the waters. As the name would imply, the bath was nice and hot, but not so hot that she would wince at the first touch. One toe quickly became both feet and within an instant, Robin had submerged herself into the wonderful, intoxicating pleasures of the hot spring. Her eyes began to drift shut as she allowed herself to be taken by the revitalizing magic of the waters. 

And then the peace was immediately shattered when a large splash made her eyes shoot wide open. 

The previously calm waters now waved and lapped against the side of the spring as the perpetrator breached the surface. Nowi rose from the waters, her hair completely covering her eyes. 

"Woo! They were right about this big tub! It's all nice and heated!" Nowi squealed. Tying her soaked hair into a bun, the dragon swam over to Robin's side via unnecessary doggy-paddling her way there. 

"The water isn't that deep, you know." Robin pointed out with a hand over her face to protect from water splashing into her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But swimming's fun no matter where you do it." Nowi replied as she dipped below the water again, reemerged sitting right next to Robin and spat out some water from her mouth like a spout. 

Robin looked around for the other dragon of the group, wondering what was taking her to get here. Tiki had been mentally preparing herself to walk out there for a bath in the open air, something she was unaccustomed to. 

Eventually, the older Manakete made her way up through the same path Nowi and Robin took to get to where they were. She was a little bit more conservative in her attire, wearing a white bath robe and a towel in one hand for her hair soon after her bath. Tiki was very much aware that this was not a private resort and knew the possibility that someone may catch a glimpse of her on her way to the baths, so she opted for the robe that decently covered everything. It certainly did more than Robin's meager towel or Nowi who just sprinted up here fully naked and uncaring of any wayward glances. 

Robin and Nowi stared with interested eyes upon seeing the oracle wrapped up in her bath towel. They had seen Tiki naked dozens of times before but something about that towel that wrapped around her ass and breasts made them stop and stare. The attention went unnoticed for the most part as Tiki fiddled with her hair accessories. She barely registered Robin nearly drooling and Nowi lightly grinding her nipples against the stone edge of the spring. 

When Tiki finally looked up, her two lovers quickly turned and sat in the bath as if nothing happened. They even separated themselves just enough to leave room for Tiki to sit between them if she so wanted. After all the torturous preparation, Tiki let her bath towel fall and with a tiny bit of trepidation, sauntered over to the bath dipped one toe into the water. Despite the steam in the air, it wasn't terribly hot on the skin as she anticipated. The comfy warmth welcomed her tired body as she found herself quickly submerging into the spring right between her tactician and diminutive dominatrix.

"Isn't this wonderful? A chance to unwind with no worries or obligations." Tiki sighed. The girls on either side of her nodded in agreement. "And now with the war at an end, we have even more time to spend together." Tiki wrapped each arm around her partners and brought them in for a tight hug, squishing both of their faces into her sumptuous, sopping-wet breasts. 

Perhaps it was foolish to think so, but the gesture was meant to be rather wholesome. Just a display of affection for these two wonderful women who made her life all the brighter. However, these women being who they are were hapless in the face of Tiki's irresistible tits. Nowi didn't even bother hiding her urges. While her face was squished up against Tiki's bosom, she jerked herself off under the water, which Tiki could already feel. 

"Uh, Nowi? Perhaps, just this once, maybe you should control your desires. We wouldn't want to leave the baths dirtier than when we arrived."

Against her better judgement, Tiki attempted to pacify Nowi's gung-ho behavior by pleading to some sense of decency within her. She was instead met with Nowi staring directly into her eyes with the cheekiest grin imaginable, as if to directly oppose her suggestion. Unmoved by Tiki's silly notions of cleanliness, Nowi continued in jacking herself off while rubbing her cock right up against Tiki's wonderful thigh. 

Robin was similarly uncaring of a peaceful and decent bath once she saw Nowi throwing caution over the cliff side. The former tactician buried her fingers inside of her ass while her other hand worked on massaging her clit. Thanks to the titillating warmth of the spring, her sensitive regions were especially susceptible to being touched. Her precious flower down under was in full bloom in all its pink, puffy glory. Something about these springs just brought out her lusts in a way she wasn't normally used to showing in a situation like this. 

Tiki cursed herself for being so weak. In a matter of moments, even she gave into the heated atmosphere. All she wanted was a clean, uneventful bath! Honestly she did! But godsdammit if she wasn't also thrilled by the idea of being ravaged in the bath, regardless of who sees or the evidence left behind of their sloppy lovemaking. 

Oh fuck it. Might as well. 

Rising out of the water and sitting at the edge of the bath, Tiki relented and decided to join in. Her dragon-dick had nearly reached a full erection by this point anyway. No use in fighting the desire. 

The moment Tiki began stroking herself, she had already felt waves of pleasure ripple through her. It seems the rejuvenating properties of the spring softened up the normally tough skin of her cock. She hadn't felt a softness like this in centuries! Hundreds of thousands of hours masturbating and toughening up the skin of her rough girlmeat, almost completely gone within a few minutes of soaking in the hot spring! 

It was easy to see how the waters had affected the older Manakete from Robin and Nowi's perspectives. They quickly decided to take advantage of the situation and the two of them were kneeling before her, tongues out and both of them lapping at her surprisingly softer cock. Tiki decided to leave her hands at her side for once and let the others take care of it. Robin busied herself with sucking on the Oracle's balls while Nowi worked her slender, reptilian tongue around the hot, bumpy shaft. 

It was far from one-sided, however. Nowi made sure that her beta bitch wasn't slacking in her duties. The smaller dragon, while happy to tend to her sub's cock, also went ahead and forced her own between Tiki's still submerged toes, now using her foot to reciprocate. 

As one could expect, the scene on display was very rowdy. Between all the twitching, gyrating and general movement, the only thing that really rivaled Tiki's gasps and moans of pleasure were the splashes of the hot spring. If they were any louder, they would surely rouse suspicion and the attention of the other bathers. They knew this and yet, they continued on as they were. They were simply too drunk off their own lusts to really give a damn about what anyone else thought right now. 

Without much forewarning, Tiki threw her head back and thrust her hips forward, hitching her cock into Nowi's throat as she came. Just as she had hoped, her spring-washed cock was soft and sensitive enough to make it easier for her to cum and by Naga's breath, did she! 

Nowi wasn't usually on blowjob duty when it came to Tiki, so it was a bit of a difficult task to maintain her oral grip on the older dragon when she came. She was aware that Tiki could cum enough to make a horse jealous but... oh gods!

Even with all of her determination, Nowi could not withstand the incredible torrent of seed from Tiki's cock. She had no choice but to pull back and allow the fountain of jizz to be free. An arch of white streamed over Robin's head as she had continued to lavish Tiki's testes, and poured into the hot springs, tainting the bath with potent dragon spooge. All the while, the literal toe-curling pleasure served Nowi's ends by squeezing and nearly twisting her own cock into submission thanks to the unconventional footjob she forced herself into. Even through the slight pain, Nowi's face melted from her own orgasm, cumming directly into the waters below. 

Tiki let out a relieved sigh when her supply seemed to have come to an end. She never expected to cum so soon! It felt marvelous to actually be able to cum without so much effort needed to satisfy her. 

Robin smiled devilishly at the same sentiment she knew Tiki must have been thinking. She was fully aware that Tiki's endurance was much much lower than average. This meant her efforts to please the submissive dragon were now made far easier and she intended to see just how quickly she could make Tiki squeal while she had the chance. 

Far too preoccupied with her own selfish endeavors, Robin shoved Nowi off to the side as she prepared to mount the still dazed oracle. In a smooth motion, Robin had speared herself on Tiki's rigid dick and wrapped her legs about her back, intent on riding her as quickly as she could manage. 

Tiki's eyes shot open wide once her member was buried inside of her lover's delightfully engorged pussy. To her delight, her thoughts about vaginal intercourse were proven true; her sensitive cock felt maybe five times better inside of someone with it's newfound sensitivity! And better still when Robin bounced atop her lap, intent on fucking her raw cock with a fervor she rarely ever experienced. 

In the midst of such events, Nowi furrowed her brows upon being casually pushed aside the way she was. Standing upright from the bath, with a bit of a distended belly thanks to her stubbornly attempting to swallow nearly a gallon of semen, Nowi forced herself into the situation. With each hand, Nowi held a firm grip on both Tiki and Robin's heads. She slightly held the two apart for a moment , then leaned in such a way that her erection was between their faces, then roughly pushed their heads together, forcing them into a bizarre forced kiss that also had them blowing her dick from both sides. She made sure they were never going to release from this forced-kiss-blowjob thing until she was satisfied as payment for thinking they could just leave their dom out in the cold like that. 

Both girls did happily comply with Nowi's treatment and lathered her rigid pole with their tongues while stealing a taste from the other's mouths while at the same time, taking a pounding on the chin from Nowi's balls as she thrust in between them the entire time. 

Robin blushed madly as she came, far easier than she would have expected. Of course, Tiki's spiky organ was incredible but she had been able to take it for just a bit longer before she'd be seeing stars. Between that and having her entire face abused by Nowi, she was a drooling mess. Her hips were almost on auto pilot as she continued to fuck Tiki, eager and very sure of a second orgasm for the both of them. 

For her part, Tiki just sat and enjoyed everything happening to her. She was a complete slave to the others will and she could not care less. If only she wasn't on the verge of busting, this moment could have lasted a bit longer. 

Nowi was the first to cum. She mashed Robin and Tiki's faces together as she came in small spurts. Thanks to the way this whole thing was positioned, every drop of her cum had simply landed on the rock wall beside them. That was simply unacceptable! These sex-hungry slaves needed to know their place, and if Nowi couldn't give them a decent facial to remind them of their station, she had other means. 

Pulling her cock out from between their mouths, but not letting them go just yet, Nowi gave them a little whistle to call them to attention. 

"Open wide, sluts! Let me see those tongues!" 

Without question, Robin and Tiki let their tongues hang loose. They were soon rewarded with a sudden splash of hot piss that aimed for their foreheads and worked it's way down. 

"You naughty little bitches forgot that I'm the one in charge here!" Nowi growed with a predatory grin that came off as cute than it did frightening. Regardless, Nowi made sure to reestablish who was the dominant one here. She made sure to imprint herself as she marked her territory. A steady stream of piss for the both of them, making sure their entire faces were covered in the potent scent of dragon urine. 

That act of overwhelming dominance sent Tiki crashing directly into her second orgasm. Without much fanfare from her, her cock pumped Robin full of her white bliss while she happily moved her tongue to catch stray droplets of her alpha's urine as it trailed down her face and over her breasts, the warmth teasing her nipples. 

Very aware of her insides at capacity, Robin nonchalantly lifted herself off Tiki's cock, allowing the rest of her load to empty into the hot spring. If the two of them weren't currently dizzy from just having made love and being dominated by Nowi, they would have been more apprehensive about the white film that was developing on the water's surface. 

After enduring Nowi's punishment, the younger dragon looked upon her submissive cocksluts with pride. They were sporting the same dopey satisfied grins just like every time she did this. She never grew tired of those faces. 

Looking back to the springs, it was clear that all of their fooling around had made the spring unsuitable for bathing anymore. The ration of water to dragon cum was far below the standard. 

"Alright, whores. Clean yourselves up. You stink like piss." Nowi commanded, pointing to the water. 

Robin and Tiki had finally returned to their faculties and almost crawled back into the warm spring to continue bathing. Nowi stood above them, looking over the two wash each other while also keeping an eye out for anyone heading their way just in case if they did indeed make too much noise. Not that she was leaving much to the imagination since she didn't have anything to cover herself up with...

After a decent amount of time bathing and cleaning each other's hair as best they could, the girls looked over to their dom who was relaxing on the cool smooth rocky ground. With their bath time wrapping up, they asked Nowi if she wanted one final dip before they all headed back to their room at the resort. 

"Pfft, yeah right! That bath water is filthy!" Nowi replied with a mocking scoff. 

The following morning saw the three ladies walking down the snowy path away from the hot springs resort. As misfortune would have it, they were kicked off the premises and blacklisted. 

"This sucks..." Robin pouted, kicking up some snow in her path. "Our first vacation and we get banned from a resort." 

"I dunno what the big freakin' deal was." Nowi shrugged. "It's not like we're the only people to ever have sex in one of those baths." 

"It was less about the actual screwing and more about the mess." Robin grumbled in reply. "They complained it would take weeks to clean that spring out. And they're sending us the invoice which we're going to have to pay for." 

"And then there was Nowi's reaction to being kicked out..." Tiki huffed through her scarf-covered mouth. 

Nowi rolled her eyes. "_Heeere_ we go. Somehow you guys are gonna say it was my fault..."

"Nowi... you peed everywhere when the manager told us we had to leave." Robin pointed out. 

"On the floor, all over the walls, down the hallway..." Tiki counted. 

"Well excuse me for expressing my right to protest." Nowi smugly walked forward with her nose in the air. 

"...in the other hot springs, the decorative plants..." Tiki continued. 

"I think what you did crosses into vandalism." Robin shot back. 

"Yeah well... now it's their problem. I hope they like the smell of dragon piss for the next few weeks." Nowi continued walking down the path.

"...all of the furniture, the complimentary yukatas and then the manager's leg." Tiki finished. She had never been so mortified to witness such a display. And that was on top of being the main perpetrator for why their bath needed to be cleaned in the first place. 

"Whatever. There's nothing we can do about it now." Robin sighed. They reached the end of the path and were staring at the welcoming sign at the resort's entrance very near where the Outreal Gate was. All that was left to do was wait for the Gate to open so they could return home to Ylisse. 

Robin and Tiki stood still and patient, waiting for the Outrealm Gate to resonate and open a path forward. As they waited, Robin looked behind her to keep an eye on Nowi to make sure she didn't wander to fa--

"For Naga's sake..." Robin sighed. 

Nowi, having completely disregarded the previous conversation, was standing before the resort's flashy welcoming sign and pissing all over it. 

"That's the same kind of behavior that got us kicked out of here, y'know." Robin called out. For what reason, she knew not for it was futile to reason with the Manakete sometimes. 

"Exactly, so our situation can't get any worse!" Nowi giggled as she continued to gleefully pee with reckless abandon. 

Robin slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. 

"Can you believe her sometimes, Tiki?" Robin turned to face the older, more mature dragon to find someone to share her frustration.

Except for the fact that Tiki was not by her side when she turned to look to her. No, it appeared that Tiki had decided to just say "screw it all" and joined Nowi in her weird brand of protest and defiance.

Robin was just plain dumbfounded. It was like they just gave the middle finger to the consequences that they just incurred. Was she the only sane woman in this world of loons and crack-pots!? 

Ah fuck it. She had to pee too and watching them engage in petty vandalism wasn't even the worst thing she'd ever seen them urinate on. 

"Alright, move over. I might as well join in." Robin submitted to the madness. 


	5. Chapter 5

With nothing much in the way of excitement to do, Nowi, Robin and Tiki had all been lazily resting at home. With the end of the war and also having been excluded from many hot vacation spots, the trio spent their free time simply reading, sometimes having a walk about Ylisstol or having the hourly rough sex as they often do. 

"This sucks..." Robin moaned, tossing a book she had barely been reading off of her face and onto the floor. 

"What's the matter?" Nowi asked while absent-mindedly masturbating at the end of the couch Robin was currently laid out on. 

"There's nothing to _doooo_!" Robin whined in a manner she rarely ever did. "There's no battles to prepare for anymore, Chrom is taking care of any bandit problems with the army rather than the Shepherds and because of what you pulled last month, we can't go to any of the popular resorts around the Outrealms for the next five years!"

"Aw, five years is nothing. It'll pass like that!" Nowi snapped to punctuate the final word. "Besides, how was I supposed to know they'd accuse us of of 'defacing company property?'" 

Tiki, who had been sitting in her favorite chair and minding her own business with a nice warm cup of tea and an old book she was reading, recalled said incident. After the three were kicked out of the Bathrealms, their next choice of vacation time was the Beachrealms. It seemed like a perfect idea at the time. Spend a few days watching the ocean ebb and flow, sand between the toes, a nice tan to come back home with. 

That was the plan until Nowi got a little too excited trying on swimsuits and spent two hours holding up the changing room line. And if that weren't bad enough, when she finally found something she liked-- a navy blue one-piece that had her name printed on the chest for some reason-- the changing room was covered from top to bottom in semen. As Nowi would put it with a shrug; 'What can I say? I look good in a bathing suit!' 

"For the record, they did not accuse 'us' but rather 'you.'" Tiki chimed in, pressing her nose into her book straight afterward. 

"Leave it to you to get caught up in the technicalities of it all, Prickly." Nowi replied, leaving the older Manakete to blush hard behind her book. 

Before Robin could protest about Nowi's attempt at dodging culpability, a knock at the door halted her words. 

"I'll get it!" Nowi called, eagerly jumped off the couch before anyone else could bother to get in her way. She was so quick to answer the door, she would have risked flashing the visitor. For the third time. That month. And it was the 4th. Thankfully, she remembered to pull up her shorts. 

Standing in on the other side of the door was an unfamiliar face. Some young girl just barely taller than her with green hair and wearing a black coat oddly similar to what Robin liked to wear. 

The young woman looked up from a note she carried to address who answered the door... and the tent in her shorts. "Um... is this Robin's residence?" 

"I guess. I mean, she owns the place and all." Nowi answered, tilting her head for a moment to think. 

The girl stepped back a bit. Her nose itched at the scent of raw sexual energy radiating off the Manakete. Well, that explained the bulge in her pants, she reasoned. 

"Is it okay for me to come inside?" The girl asked. 

"Sure, why not." Nowi opened the door fully to let the stranger inside. She'd probably be gone in a few minutes. An hour, tops!

Over the next few hours, the visitor would end up becoming a permanent residence in Robin's home. According to her, she was named Morgan and she happened to be Robin's daughter from the future. 

"I suppose this makes sense. A lot of the Shepherds had their future children join during the war. I guess my turn was bound to happen sooner or later." Robin said, handing Morgan a piping hot cup of tea after she finished her story. 

"Just my luck that I happen to find you all only after the war ends." Morgan sighed. 

All throughout Morgan's exposition, Nowi had been sitting at the edge of the couch, all scrunched up, eyes narrowed and staring daggers into the new addition to the house. What was Morgan's aim anyway? To just show up out of the blue and weasel her way into their humble home life just like that. 

The shorter Manakete scooted across the couch right next to Morgan and took a big, very conspicuous intake of the air around her. She had a very distinct odor about her, something that only her finely tuned senses could detect. 

"You realize you are right next to me, yes?" Morgan finally commented after having Nowi's nose pressed into her hair for some time. 

"Tell me something, Morgan..." Nowi backed up without any input on Morgan's discomfort. "if Robin is your mom, then who's your dad?" 

"My father?" Morgan scratched her head while she thought. It was a little fuzzy but... "Well..." Morgan pointed a finger at the person sitting directly across from her, at Tiki. 

"AH-HAH! I KNEW IT-- wait what?" Nowi's fast thoughts crashed to a halt. She could detect that Morgan was a Manakete like her the moment she laid eyes on her, but she was confident that Morgan might have been her spawn, not Tiki's. 

Tiki had been silent for most of the explanation but had this big grin on her face the whole time. She had a good idea that Morgan may perhaps be her child but reserved her feelings just in case she was wrong. The moment Morgan revealed that Tiki was indeed her other parent, the Oracle had the biggest urge to leap across the room and give Morgan the biggest hug she could possibly muster. 

"Hold on, hold on." Nowi pressed her fingers to her forehead trying to comprehend the gravity of the situation. "How is it that Tiki has a kid when I'M the one who fucks Robin waaaay more? How does that even work?" 

For the first time since Morgan's arrival, Tiki chimed in. 

"It could be that most of your sexual intercourse happens to be anal or oral sex. Robin and I tend to have traditional positions when we make love." 

"It's true." Robin added. "In fact, usually when you cum inside me, it's my mouth. When me and Tiki fuck, I end up looking like a balloon with legs." 

Morgan sipped her tea and tried not to picture something so odd. 

"Aw man. That's disappointing." Nowi curled up on the couch and sported her best pouting face. Noticing the glances from around the room she corrected herself. "Ehh, not disappointing that Robin and Tiki have a kid! Just that... y'know... I was kind of hoping... Ah, nevermind, it's fine!" Nowi's mood quickly shifted and she hopped off the couch. 

"Nowi, you aren't jealous, are ya?" Robin smugly suggested. 

"Pfft! Not at all! Just for that, when I get back, you and me are SO making babies so I can get a kid from the future too!" Nowi then strode out of the door before anyone could ask about where she was going or how long she'd be out. 

Yeah, that wasn't awkward at all. But at least Morgan and her parents could have some time to each other without Nowi interjecting or inevitably bringing up something inapropriate. 

The whole day, Nowi had been gone. At first, she just left the house to take a walk around town and gather her thoughts about the idea of having another person in her home. And after she had sorted through her feelings and gathered her thoughts, she headed straight for the pubs and bars to quickly drown those feelings. 

_"Sho like there we are, right? 'nd itsh like 'ooh look at me i can knock her up!' 'nd im right there, right? 'nd itsh like 'oh yah but i fuck her way more better'n you ya fukken... f-fukker...'"_ Nowi drunkenly slurred before slamming her face onto the counter. 

"Lady, you've been sitting here for five hours crying about your _inadequacies_. You pretty much drank our entire stock. I'll have to shut down business for maybe a week just to get enough shipments back in and your tab is astronomically high. I was supposed to close up shop an hour ago, but I've been sitting here listening to you talking about your genitals and I just want to go home to my family."

"Zzzzzzzz..." 

The disgruntled bartender slammed a clean mug on the counter, prompting her drunken patron to come to once more. 

"I'm awake...!" Nowi blurrily rubbed her eyes as she looked at the tavern's manager, who was the only one present at the time. _"'ey, yer pretty cute y'know... ever seen dragon-penis 'fore?" _

And that's how Nowi ended up face down in the middle of the street where she would remain for much longer until the wee hours of the morning. 

By the time Nowi had awakened from her blackout, it was still night time with the sun probably being a few hours shy of rising. She thanked Naga that her liver of steel prevented those hangovers that humans complained about after a night of binge drinking. Picking herself up off the dirty street, the Manakete hurried home. She knew she probably worried everyone after not returning all night... and she had to bring up the bar tab she remembered racking up. Oh well, at least she didn't wake up missing her pants again. 

When Nowi arrived back home, she took great care to enter the house and tip-toe through, making as little noise as possible. It was entirely possible that Robin and Tiki had probably fucked each other into a small coma. That was just business as usual but she remembered that Morgan was likely asleep. 

At first, Nowi was going to simply head straight to the master bedroom and just crawl in between Robin and Tiki, give them a quick pounding and then fall asleep. Before that, she just needed to stop by the bathroom. 

The darkness of the night was of little importance when her draconic eyes adjusted to the lack of light. It made it easier for her to not fumble through the poorly lit halls of the house. Her nose was also good at leading her to where she needed to go. When Nowi arrived at the door she wanted, she carefully pushed it open making extra sure not to make too much noise. 

The room Nowi walked into was perhaps far and away from what one would expect her target to be. It was the guest bedroom, and judging by the scent Nowi had picked up when she walked into the house, this was where Morgan had decided to settle into. There was just one odd detail about the room...

It was empty. Where was Morgan?

The door behind Nowi creaked, drawing the Manakete's attention to the occupant who seemed to be returning to their quarters. 

"Can I help you?" Morgan asked with a hint of surprise and accusation in her voice. 

"Uhm... what are you doing in here?" Nowi asked, attempting to play off her situation. 

"I was just coming back from the bathroom... what are YOU doing in here?" 

"Funny you should mention that." Nowi answered with a cheeky grin. 

A lengthy silence filled the room before either one decided to say anything. One of them was expecting to probe further into the matter while the other patiently stayed silent, waiting for an explanation without prompting. 

"I know this is your home, but please don't do that in my room." Morgan finally said. 

"That? Why, whatever do you mean?" Nowi unconvincingly tried to ask innocently. 

Morgan scratched at her nose. Her nostrils flared a bit as she sniffed the air. "I can smell your mark all over this place. Your scent practically drowns every inch." 

Nowi sheepishly rubbed her neck. It was weird. For some reason she was feeling this alien pressure exerted over her coming from Morgan. Normally if someone raised any grievances or objections about her markings, she would make a point of doing it right then and there just to show she gave less than a passing thought at whoever had the stones to talk to her like that. But when Morgan confronted her about it she felt... intimidated. 

Coming to that realization made Nowi shake her head to clear those thoughts away. She wasn't intimidated! She was the intimidator! In order to establish the pecking order in this house, Nowi puffed up her chest to appear more authoritarian and lay down the law. 

"Look, Morgan, you're new here so I'm going to take it easy on you for now. But rule number one under this roof? I'm the head bitch in charge, and I can do whatever the fuck I damn please. And if you have a problem with that..." 

Nowi promptly turned away from Morgan and dropped her shorts to the floor. However, she hadn't gotten any further with her plans before she felt a pair of hands grab her midsection and yanked her backwards. In a quick motion, Nowi found herself being dragged from the room. 

Morgan, having refused to just let Nowi do as she pleased, quite literally dragged the older Manakete from her room and down the hall, to the latter's stunned confusion. 

In a matter of seconds, they were out of the hallway and now in the bathroom. A second more and Nowi found herself being manhandled by Morgan and roughly pressed up against the toilet. 

"I said; you won't be doing that in my room." Morgan growled through her gritted teeth. While one hand was used to restrain Nowi's body, her other hand grabbed a hold of Nowi's leaky pecker and forced her to relieve herself in a decidedly far more civilized manner. 

The unfamiliar sensation of being handled in such a way left Nowi dumbfounded. For those ten-ish seconds that it took from being in Morgan's room to the bathroom, Nowi simply did not know how to respond. She never had someone just... tell her no before. 

When the moment passed, Nowi made quick effort to regain control of the situation. She jerked and twisted her body to loosen Morgan's demeaning grip on her, spraying urine all about the small washroom in the process. In even less time than it took to wrangle the older Manakete into submission for the precious little time it lasted, Morgan had found herself pinned to the ground and forced to endure a torrent of urine hitting her in the face. 

"You've got some brass balls to try something like that with me, ya little brat!" Nowi condescendingly declared. Not in a mad or even annoyed way. Rather, she sounded excited. Having someone even attempt to challenge her was nothing but fun in her mind. All it meant was that she'd have a chance to really show that she earned the title of head bitch in charge. 

The cramped space was filled with the sound of Morgan's spitting and protests and the loud hiss of Nowi urinating, along with the bumps and bangs that came with all the struggling. Eventually, the sound of splashing was added to the mix as Nowi's inhuman bladder size left the entire floor of the bathroom flooded. 

Eventually, thankfully, the torture stopped and was simply a light trickle atop Morgan's chest where Nowi was currently sitting. 

"See, that's what happens when you forget your place in the food chain around here, fresh meat." Nowi boasted as she gently stroked her still-pissing member. "And you picked a baaad time to act out, 'cause I just came back from some heavy drinking and I REALLY had to-- hello~!" In the middle of her smug rant, Nowi felt something poke her rear. It didn't take her long to guess where that came from.

Turning her entire body around while still pinning Morgan to the soaked floor with her weight, Nowi saw a tent forming in Morgan's pajama bottoms. The sight made the older Manakete's eyes twinkle.

"Well, well, well! Look at what we've got here!" Nowi trilled as she forcefully tore off Morgan's nightwear to reveal a fully erect, and very familiar looking, penis. "The little whelp's packing a horse in the stable! And it looks just like the one that spat you out too!" Nowi looked over her shoulder to the blushing pile of humiliation that lay beneath her. "Did you get hard from me pissing all over your face, you little perv? You really are just like your parents!" 

"If my penis is just like the one that made me, then it makes me happy knowing I have the bigger dick between us." Morgan shot back with a smugness of her own. 

Nowi's pupils shrank when she heard those words. This thing, this human shaped toilet had the audacity to talk about any sort of superiority when she herself was too weak to even retaliate?

In that brief window of weakness, Morgan once again grabbed at Nowi and with a swift motion, reversed their positioning. Now, Morgan was on top, pinning Nowi, face-down into the floor while her arms were restrained behind her back. 

"I guess sex crazed maniacs like you only understand one language." The newcomer half-dragon declared as she readied herself to attempt yet another method of discipline on her out of control elder. 

There was a bit of hesitation before committing fully to the act, but Morgan hilted her hips forward and was immediately balls-deep in Nowi's womanhood. 

Nowi's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she was penetrated. It had been a long time since her female parts were directly fucked. As the dominator in most of her relationships, she was keen on just getting off with her penis. For someone to infiltrate her baby-tunnel was a sensation she hadn't felt in a very long time. 

Morgan pushed herself to fuck Nowi as best she could. Her experience in this sort of thing was very lacking and she doubted she could leave any sort of meaningful impact in doing so. But whether or not she was good at it was irrelevant, she felt. So long as she sent the message that she would not tolerate Nowi's rampaging horniness, that was all that mattered. 

For the moment, Nowi was content to let Morgan have her way. It was a good opportunity to see how much energy her potential new cocksleave had. In fact, she even helped her along by moving her hips with a satisfying rhythm. 

Unsuspicious of how cooperative her partner was being, Morgan continued on, believing that she had won the exchange. 

"Maybe this'll... teach you that you can't just do what you want..." Morgan gasped. Her lack of experience was very evident. 

_'Man, you are weak.'_ Nowi thought. She could easily tell that every bit of resistance from Morgan was just empty bravado. A front to make herself seem more commanding of power than she really was. 

It was time to end the charade then. 

When Morgan had a break in her thrusting, Nowi initiated her counterattack. She slammed her rear back into Morgan's waist, delivering a hefty hit to her lower stomach with her butt and knocking her back enough to forcefully eject Morgan's member from her nethers. 

On her rear and weak in the knees from nearly approaching her orgasm, Morgan was treated to the sight of Nowi bearing down on her. The sheer amount of energy she exhibited drained away her fire to try and pretend she was any sort of real challenge anymore. 

"You had your fun, fresh meat. Now I'm gonna show you why I'm top dog here." 

And for her next act, Nowi raised one foot up then swiftly brought it down onto Morgan's cock, pinning it underfoot. 

"Aah!" Morgan squealed from her dick being stomped on. 

"Be happy I'm not wearing my boots. Otherwise this would hurt like a real bitch!" Nowi gleefully taunted while grinding the ball of her heel into Morgan's shaft. 

A spurt of cum flew up from the head of Morgan's cock and landed on her own breasts. Her face flushed red once again from the heat of the moment. 

"Wow, you really just came from having your dick stepped on! So you're a masochist as well as a pervert!" The dominant Manakete cackled at the revelation. 

There was no hiding it. Loathe as she was to admit it, Morgan always had a bit of a fetish for being dominated. Her memories were still fuzzy but that she always knew to be true. But to have it revealed like this, and someone like Nowi to discover it...! 

Her thoughts could not reach their natural conclusion as she felt herself being yanked up to her feet before being turned around and slammed against the toilet, just as she had done to Nowi moments before. 

"If you like a little bit of pain, then you came to live under the perfect roof." Nowi laughed sinisterly. 

Morgan's pupils darted from side to side, her mind racing at what Nowi meant by those words. Before she knew it, she could feel a pair of fingers force their way into her virgin asshole. 

"Welcome to the family, Morgan~!" Nowi sang as her fully erect cock closed the distance between it and her new plaything's pucker. 

Hours had passed when Robin had finally awakened for the day. A cursory glance outside of the curtained window lead Robin to believe that it was well passed noon. Looking over to her left, Tiki was still sound asleep, nestled underneath the blankets and naked as the day she was born. 

Grabbing her coat from off the floor, Robin trudged out of the room. Thanks to last night's fun, the former tactician walked with a bit of a gait. That would straighten out soon, as it always had. Bracing herself against the wall, Robin limped down to the bathroom to start her day.

The door to the washroom had swung open before she reached for the handle. The occupant stepped out from the room along with a large puff of hot steam and draped in a bathrobe. 

"Good morn-- well, afternoon, mother." Morgan chirped as she adjusted the towel wrapped around her head. 

"Morning." Robin groggily replied. 

"Oh, I would give it a few minutes before you used that one." Morgan pointed behind her before returning to her room after what appeared to be her bath. 

Robin simply shrugged the suggestion off and proceeded anyway. And she immediately regretted it. 

The inside of the bathroom was an absolute mess! Every corner of the room was covered completely in semen! Bits of ripped up clothes were strewn about and of course, OF COURSE, there was the unmistakable stench of Manakete piss! The tub was hardly in a better state. Cum covered just about the whole damn thing with even more shredded cloth every which way. Nowi was covered head to toe in jizz as well, face down, presumably unconscious, in the tub with her gaping asshole staring right back into Robin's eyes and worst of all? Her favorite hair care products were all completely empty! Bottles of the stuff just tossed aside and completely spent! The fortune she had to spend just getting those exotic herbal soaps was enough to fill a ransom order! Now what was she supposed to wash herself with to get Tiki's dried cum out of her hair!?!

"Nope. Too early." Robin calmly breathed. "Too early for this." She could have gotten worked up and probably attempt to beat the snot out of Nowi for what was clearly her fault. But no. It was too early in the morning and she couldn't be bothered right now. 

Shutting the door, Robin decided to instead head for the downstairs bathroom. 

As Robin passed the bedroom, Tiki drowsily emerged from the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Good morning." The Oracle yawned. She did not receive a greeting back. Robin simply moved passed her without a word. A clear sign that she wasn't very happy right now. Tiki wondered if it was perhaps her fault? Maybe it was that thing she did last night with her butt that upset her? It always seemed to please Nowi... 

Oh well. Maybe they could discuss it over breakfast. In the meantime, the eldest Manakete needed to take a trip to the bathroom.

Naturally, when Tiki got there, she witnessed the same spectacular mess that Robin had. She didn't need three guesses to know who was likely responsible. Interestingly, the supposed culprit was now knocked out in the bath. Nowi wasn't the type to just black out even after her most potent of orgasms, and the magnitude of THIS kind of mess wouldn't have just been her working alone. 

The answer was quite obvious and when thinking about it, it made Tiki smile a little bit. Maybe Morgan wouldn't have very much trouble fitting in around here after all! 

Now then, all that was left to worry about was Tiki's need to use the bathroom. It was possible that Robin had occupied the one on the lower floor leaving this as the only one available. 

Maybe it wasn't the most proper of things to do, but Tiki decided to take advantage of the situation anyway. Rather than using the cum-stained toilet, Tiki turned to the bath tub for relief. 

Her morning pee came swiftly and splashed directly onto Nowi's unconscious head. All things considered, she was already incredibly filthy at this point. What was a little more on top of that?

Besides, this was probably the only time she'd ever have a chance to do this ever again, so why pass up such a golden opportunity?


	6. Chapter 6

The merry family of nymphomaniacs that was Nowi, Robin and Tiki had recently grown a tiny bit. Out of the blue, Robin and Tiki's future child, Morgan had come up to their doorstep one lazy afternoon and ever since, the dysfunctional triangle had become an even less stable square. 

It wasn't even barely a whole 24 hours before Nowi had gotten her libido up and attempted to bring Morgan into the fold the best way she knew how. Yet somehow, beyond all mortal knowledge, things did not go Nowi's way. 

At least, not the first time. 

It was true that Nowi didn't think that much of Morgan's capabilities what with her only being a half-breed Manakete. The night she let her guard down, thinking she didn't need a fraction of the effort she put into making Robin and Tiki submit to her, she was caught completely off guard and had lost the first encounter against Morgan. 

A few months had passed since then and in the time that went by, it was the only victory Morgan claimed. 

From that point on, Nowi spared no expense in showing Morgan that she wasn't going to have a chance to challenge her again. 

"Oh, lovely! We still have some leftovers!" Morgan cheered while reaching up on a high shelf in the kitchen to grab some snacks she had tucked away. 

"Sweet! I thought we ran out!" Nowi immediately replied as she came up from behind Morgan, pinned her against the kitchen counter, tore a hole through her pants to fuck her ass and reaching up to grab the last remaining bag of treats. Morgan would remain in place while Nowi ate and fucked to her heart's content, leaving only when the bag was empty and Morgan's butt full and leaking cum onto the floor. 

At one point Robin and Tiki had gotten involved and attempted to curb Nowi's noticably more bold habits. 

"...and furthermore, neither of us appreciate the way you treat Morgan." Tiki chastised Nowi who had been picking her teeth and largely ignoring what the Voice of Naga had to say. 

"You should seriously consider your behavior, Nowi. You can do whatever you want to me and Tiki, at least we agreed to that when we entered this relationship. But I'm not going to just let you walk all over our daughter that way!" Robin raised her voice when it was clear Nowi wasn't responding to Tiki's gentle approach. 

Nowi shifted her gaze upward to Robin. It looked like she was really committed to trying to discipline her in some fashion. 

And that was how Robin ended up pregnant. 

Now, months after Morgan had moved in and become part of the family of degenerates, they were expecting a new addition to the family.

Since then, Nowi had been noticeably less sexually aggressive. In fact, she was downright amicable. It was like those moments in between all the multi-hour long sex where she was nice as can be and fun to be around, except for far longer periods. In fact, she had gone an entire day without masturbating once. At first, everyone thought that she may have come down with some sort of illness, but that was not the case. It seemed that Nowi was just content with the idea of parenthood to really get hot and horny as much as before. 

Not to say she still couldn't get it up. Actually, whenever Nowi and Robin had sex, it was with more passion and fire than before. So much so that if Tiki suggested having a piece of tactician ass, Nowi would get possessive and keep Robin all to herself. 

"Are they ever going to have a rest...?" Morgan groaned, covering her head in frustration with a book she was currently reading. 

The sound of rough sex rang all throughout the house. From the banging of the bed's headboard to the scrapping of the wooden legs against the floor, to the lusty moans and dirty talk that made Tiki want to cover her daughter's ears with cotton. 

"I'm sure it can't be much longer, little one."Tiki whimsically hummed as she took this opportunity to prepare a meal for herself and Morgan. 

"But it's been a day and a half! I'm pretty sure a doctor should have been called at some point!" Morgan shivered at the state her mother must be in. 

"Now, now. Robin has had enough experience to make this mundane, I assure you." Tiki served herself and Morgan a piping hot bowl of soup that she recently learned how to make to appease Morgan's eating habits. 

"I suppose that's reasonable, given all the stories I hear Auntie Nowi shares during dinner. Speaking of which...!" Morgan gazed upon her helping of soup with a look of pure joy in her eyes. Maybe Nowi being distracted wasn't so bad after all! It was nice to have a meal where Nowi wouldn't jizz all over everyone's portion and watch them all eat with sadistic pleasure.

While Tiki and Morgan enjoyed their meal together, above them, a different sort of enjoyment was reaching a pause. 

"Urgh! Gods, I lost track of how many times I came now!" Nowi gasped. The Manakete was on her back while her baby-carrying lover rode her hips, giving her the perfect view of that swollen belly. It was hard to tell if the extra pudge Robin gained was due to the baby or the seed that had been sloshing about inside her for so long now. 

Robin held onto her stomach as she felt another rush of semen blast its way inside of her. The sun had fallen and rose at least once since they started having sex and it was difficult to tell just how much time had passed. But no matter how many times it happened, when Nowi came inside of her-- which was every time-- it always sent a chill up her body that riddled her skin with goosebumps. 

Both women panted heavily and dripped with more sweat than they ever had up to that point in their lives. For the first time in centuries, Nowi actually needed a minute to rest. 

Robin, just as exhausted, rolled off to Nowi's side and laid on her back, protectively clutching her belly still. 

"F-F-Finally..." Robin whispered. It was all she could manage at this point. She hadn't gone without anything to eat or drink, or at least a proper drink, since they started. 

Nowi cuddled right up next to Robin and rested a hand on her stomach as well. At this point, Robin had only begun to show physical signs of pregnancy. It would be a while yet before anything was going to pop out of there. Still, that didn't stop the dragon from fawning over the not-quite-so-big belly that Robin had. Y'know, when it _wasn't_ filled to capacity with spooge. 

"Hey, not that I want to try..." Nowi murmured while rubbing Robin's belly, "but do you think it's possible to drown a baby in semen when it's still in the womb?" 

Robin would have laughed at that if she wasn't dead tired, but still managed a response. "It doesn't work that way, no." 

"Phew. Good." Nowi sighed. "But just to be safe, it's butt stuff from here on out."

"Yeah, yeah..." Robin yawned.

For a good few minutes, the couple was content to simply lie in bed next to each other. Robin was fast asleep soon after they had stopped. Nowi remained wide awake, however. 

It was a shame the expecting mother had decided to rest now because after a good hour long break, Nowi was good to go for another afternoon. But, she had no choice but to relent, sleep was important for the baby too. For the moment, Nowi decided to retire from the bedroom and see her other fuck-buddies. The scent of dinner was also a good motivator to get out of bed for a bit. 

"Sweet merciful grandma, they've been awful quite for a bit... I like it." Morgan smiled, enjoying the peace and tranquility. 

Tiki nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad the neighbors haven't complained about the noise."

Bare feet stepping against the hardwood floor of the house and then descending the stairs to the ground floor alerted the two that someone had survived the marathon of marital consumation. 

"Good mornin', bitches!" Nowi greeted when she entered the room. 

"It's actually mid-afternoon." Morgan pointed toward a window where sunlight was seeping into the house. "Also you're completely naked." 

"Just got a little sweaty, that's all. Ever heard of air drying?" Nowi shrugged. 

"Ever heard of taking a shower..." Morgan mumbled under her breath. 

"Watch the sass, Toilet." Nowi shot back. 

_'Toilet...'_ Morgan thought, covering her face with her hands to hide her blush.

Tiki rested a hand on Morgan's distressed head. She knew what it was like to be christened with a humiliating nickname. Although, unbeknownst to her, Morgan found the name strangely endearing. 

The minor bonding moment was interrupted when Nowi tossed her naked body atop the laps of both girls. Her head and back landing on Tiki's generous thighs while her legs went across Morgan's. 

"So what have you two been up to lately? Haven't heard from you in a few days." Nowi asked, lazily raising one of her legs up to press her toes against Morgan's face. 

"You've not heard from anyone due to you and Robin being preoccupied for nearly forty hours now." Tiki answered, shifting her legs to accommodate Nowi's sweaty, matted hair.

"Hm. Yeah that sounds about right. Anyway, I thought I smelled something cooking. Mind being a good wife and get Robin something to eat?" Nowi raised a hand up and pinched Tiki's cheek with a tone that bordered on demanding rather than asking. 

Only being able to imagine how much Robin had been ravaged these passing hours, Tiki was quick to hop up and to the kitchen to prepare a hearty serving for the exhausted tactician. Within moments, she had a piping hot bowl and a nice cold drink and hurried up to their bedroom. 

"And you." Nowi raised herself up from the couch until she was practically sitting on Morgan's lap and wrapped both arms around her neck and shoulders. "You can hop to it and get me something to eat too."

Morgan pouted and turned her head away, more to shield her senses from the stink of animalistic sex and sweat than to seem obstinate. 

"The kitchen's right there. Do you really need me to serve you?" Morgan nearly whined. 

Nowi flashed a half-smile and ran her one of her hands through Morgan's hair. "No, I don't NEED you to serve me like a dutiful maid, Toilet. But the reality of the situation is, when I tell ya to do something, you should be on it three seconds ago." 

Morgan swallowed hard at that "Toilet" name again. It had only recently become a pet name but every single time Nowi whispered that into her ear, it made her want to shudder in depraved glee. 

Of course, Nowi was aware of the body language that Morgan thought she was hiding so well. It only proved to her time and again that Morgan liked being stepped on. Sometimes figuratively. 

Morgan stood up on shaky legs and acquiesced to Nowi's command and trudged to the kitchen, holding her hands over her pants to disguise her half-erection from showing. 

Nowi peeked over top of the couch to see Morgan serve her a meager portion of what she could see was soup before walking back to her and presenting the portion of deliciously fragrant liquid on the wooden table before her. 

Ordinarily, Nowi would be all over that stuff. Tiki made an excellent meal and her soup especially was to die for. Buuuut she did have to make Morgan pay for her little show of resistence a minute ago...

"What's this supposed to be?" Nowi asked with a disapproving look about her. She sat back against the couch, legs and arms crossed in a manner befitting a parent who was just told unsavory news about their child. 

"It's just s-soup." Morgan stammered, unnerved by the sudden chill in the air. 

"So lemme get this straight," Nowi quickly shot back. "I've spent the last day fucking your mom non-stop, giving her my best. And you expect me to just recharge on this tiny helping of horse-piss?"

A tiny fire lit up in Morgan's belly at the verbal humiliation that craved to be stoked. Clenching her fists and squeezing her eyes shut, Morgan answered as best she could manage.

"Well what do you want!? A whole animal to eat!?" 

Nowi's eyes widened a little at such a reply. Such a convincing call out from someone who didn't have a shred of her parents guts. 

'Yeah, that got 'er!' Morgan thought. Now she'd definitely be punished for sure! 'Oh, just think about what Nowi would do! Maybe she'll yell at me and call me 'Toilet' again! Or she might just throw me to the ground and step on my dick! Ooh! Or maybe she'll bend my arm behind my back and fuck my--'

When Morgan opened her eyes to see Nowi's reaction, she nearly jumped backwards at seeing Nowi not only standing up but pretty damn close. 

"A whole animal, huh?" Nowi stared intently with slitted, reptilian pupils. 

Morgan's heart pounded in her chest. She had no doubt Nowi could hear with her superior draconic senses. But that look in her eyes! It was legitimately scary! 

"That's a great idea!!" 

The heated tension immediately froze over. Nowi had a habit of surprising Morgan with her responses but this? How was she supposed to respond, exactly?

There was barely any time to think of how to tackle that mystery before she felt her arm being tugged. Before long she was on the floor and being dragged behind Nowi and out of the house. 

"Let's go! I know this nice farm on the other side of town that has the TASTIEST livestock!" Nowi squealed. 

Morgan's brain didn't have the time it needed to recalculate everything and by the time it did, she was already being dragged through the dirt behind a crazy, naked Manakete singing about pigs and sheep.

While all that madness was going down, Tiki was attempting to serve Robin some food after having been used as a human cum tank. Again. 

Being as careful and quiet as she could, Tiki stepped into her bedroom, suspecting that Robin may be resting. Sure enough, the tactician was snoring away. Sneaking her way to Robin's bedside, Tiki placed the bowl of soup atop the night table. 

Tiki watched as Robin slept so soundly with a smile. There was something so adorable about the white-haired girl when she was enveloped in dreams. The way her messy hair framed her beautiful face. How her breasts rose and fell in time with her breathing. The way she held one hand around her stomach, protectively clutching her pregnant belly. 

But Gods, she sure was coming along, wasn't she? Robin had only recently started to show so she couldn't be anything more than 3 or 4 months along now. That look, though, what humans referred to as the "glow of motherhood?" She wore it well. 

Tiki gently pressed her gloved hand against Robin's mid-section to feel that wonderful bump. It was indescribable! The beauty of life was before her eyes and she couldn't wait to see how it would progress! Yes, just seeing that little mound grow as the months carried on. To see Robin eventually carry a large, swollen belly, her shirt unable to contain her rotund figure. Gods, it was hot just to think about!

Tiki shook her head and blinked a few times when that thought crossed her. Did... Did she really just get aroused from imagining Robin's pregnancy...? No, she couldn't! This was the miracle of life! Something precious and sacred! She, Naga's Voice, the holy Oracle couldn't possibly taint such a wonderful concept by fetishizing it!

Gods, her stomach was so firm! 

"N-No!" Tiki audibly shouted. "I can't...!" 

The older Manakete's body began to heat up, unable to shake away these vile thoughts. The more she tried to think of something more wholesome, the more her thoughts just rounded back to seeing Robin's heavy 9-months pregnant body, ready to pop any day! Ooh, the things she would do! She imagined Robin sitting on her lap, head rested in her bosom while she rubbed Robin's tender breasts! Just rolling her huge nipples against her fingers until the tiniest sprays of milk came flying out...!

Tiki swallowed, her eyes welling up with tears as she felt herself blow a load in her panties from those disgraceful thoughts.

She really was a depraved maniac. Despite her efforts to maintain a graceful and put-together demeanor, she simply could not escape her disturbing lusts. To think, she had fallen so far as to allow the wonderful miracle of life serve as yet another motivation to satiate her urges. 

Regardless of her feelings on the matter, she didn't hesitate to discard her soiled undergarment and grasp her still hard cock. Rather than fret over her degeneracy, she opted to simply accept it. If her partners were any indication, it seemed better to just revel in your own madness. 

And revel she did as she tossed aside her negative musings and proceded to pound her meat to the image of Robin's deliciously pregnant body. Uncaring of the current moment, Tiki furiously beat off using her own semen as lubricant, letting her thoughts run their course. 

Once again, she fantasized about how plump and sexy Robin's stomach would become and the other things that came along with the changes. Along with her milk-filled beasts and sweat from exerting so much energy just to walk, there was also the strange cravings.

Yes, how Robin would demand a hefty serving of Tiki's dragon-jizz. Every day-- every hour-- with no arguments. The way she would shove tiki onto the ground and force her mouth over the bumpy, hard-as-steel cock and use her mouth to extract every possible ounce of fluid within her. 

Even when her cheeks were full to bursting, it wouldn't be enough! Of course, Robin was eating for two, therefore, the baby should partake as well. Even if Tiki was left sqirming on the floor, words unable to form and only the whites of her eyes visible, her pupils having long since retreated into her own skull, Robin would mount her and ride her to her heart's content. 

She would gyrate her hips and bounce atop her, holding onto her belly for safety. Nowi would watch from around a corner, touching herself, envious of the situation yet silently praising how lucky Tiki was. 

The older Manakete would simply take it and be content. Allowing Robin to fully indulge in her body and rob her of her essence for as much as she could manage. Again and again, Tiki would cum numerous rounds, flooding Robin's insides and feeding the life growing within her. Even when the excess of semen would have long spilled out beneath the two of them, they would continue to fuck in the growing puddle of white that expanded with every passing minute. 

Having lost herself in her fantasy, Tiki was completely oblivious to how she had indeed been ejaculating all the while. She had lost track of time and how long she had been dreaming of such bliss. When she finally returned to reality, the sight she witnessed made her heart stop for the briefest of moments. 

Due to her carelessness, Tiki had completely covered Robin's sleeping body in her cum. If anyone had taken a brief look, they would have mistaken the thic coating as some sort of blanket of gossamer. The room usually smelled like someone had just finished hosting an orgy but the powerful scent of Tiki's seed reinvigorated just what she had done. 

Perhaps it was no surprise but Robin managed to remain slumbering the entire time. Were she not already used to seeing Robin treated this way before, Tiki would have expressed embarrassment and then relief that Robin hadn't awakened. The only relief she felt at that point, however, was the feeling of having her appetite abated for a little while. By this point, Tiki was on her knees, her hot prick decreasing in length and girth ever so slightly. 

Seeing Robin coated so generously would have been a very attractive sight for Naga's Voice but she had already expended her energy for the time being. Instead, she settled for resting her head by Robin's bedside and having a small rest before anything else. It wasn't as if Robin was likely to wake anytime soon from her fucked-comatose state anyway, she could afford some time to have a power nap before attempting to clean the sleeping beauty off. 

The hours flew by since then. Tiki had settled downstairs, peacefully reading after having spent some time to get Robin as clean as possible. It wasn't a perfect job, but whatever was left over she could just blame on Nowi. Speaking of which, she hadn't heard anything from that little hellion for some time now. And Morgan wasn't around either, which could only mean worrisome things.

The door to the master bedroom creaked open and Robin stepped outside for the first time in two days at this point. Wearing only a bathrobe though clearly having not showered, the tactician took cautious, wobbly steps down the stairs. Every time she successfully planted her foot against the lower step, a trickle of leftover semen would ooze onto the stair below, leaving a slick trail of white that lead all the way back up to the bedroom. 

"Good... err... evening, Robin." Tiki chirped innocently. 

"...mornin'..." Robin mumbled back. The groggy woman trudged across the room to the kitchen for something to get her energy up after her marathon of copulation. All the while, still leaving a thin trail of Nowi's cock-milk behind her. 

Robin had the fortune of waking up next to a bowl of cold soup when she finally came to. Desperate for nourishment, she downed the whole thing but one simple serving was nothing. Her baggy eyes sparkled when they fell upon the large pot that still looked plenty full and maintained some nice heat to it. 

"Should I serve you, my love?" Tiki called, walking up behind Robin without waiting for an answer. 

"Could you feed me, while you're at it? My arms are a bit stiff." Robin offered a meek smile in return. 

Tiki nodded with the most joyful look she could manage and spent the next few moments carefully feeding her wife as a nurse would to a sick patient. 

That hearty soup did much to restore Robin's vigor. A couple more hours of sleep and she would be right as rain. Robin drifted back to sleep once more, her head resting atop Tiki's lap on the comfy couch while the older Manakete stroked her hair gently and occasionally copped a feel across her abdomen. She was so deep in sleep, she didn't even feel Tiki's erection prodding right into her cheek as she slept!

The peaceful silence then came to a close when the front door opened. Looking over her shoulder Tiki looked to see if the other members of the household had returned. Her jaw hung open at the sight. 

"We're baaack!" Nowi hollered as she walked in. 

The state that Nowi and Morgan had left their home in was much different as to how they returned. For instance, Nowi was actually fully clothed now. But she wasn't clothed in something she scraped together from some bargain bin in town. No, she was dressed in Morgan's attire and holding something in her hand that looked to be a leather strap of some sort. 

"C'mon, c'mon!" Nowi playfully commanded with a light pull of what was in her hand and a few kissing sounds. From the darkness of the night, in stepped Morgan who was now completely naked. The roles had been completely reversed. Actually, Morgan had a little bit more than what Nowi had when they left. Yes, she was completely naked, but now she had some new accessories that complimented her nudity... well, in Nowi's imagination anyway. 

Adorning Morgan's slightly messy green hair, stood a pair of fluffy dog-shaped ears. Not only that, but she even had her nose painted black, and around her neck was a collar with a golden name tag. It was at this point that Tiki realized that the leather strap Nowi was carrying was, in fact, a leash. 

Tiki's bewildered expression begged for an explanation, which Nowi was exceedingly happy to provide. 

"Sorry we're late. We went to get something to eat and then on the way home, we saw this cute costume shop!" Nowi giggled. 

"But... I had already made dinner..." Tiki replied, still in disbelief at the state her future-daughter was in. 

"Yeah, I know but I was craving something with more meat. Isn't dat wight, my widdle puppy?" Nowi cooed, stroking Morgan's hair. And perhaps to Tiki's ultimate shock, Morgan seemed to _enjoy_ that praise!

The younger tactician nuzzled up against Nowi with the most sincere grin and face-consuming blush she could muster. It was at this point now that Tiki was able to see a bristly tail sprouting from Morgan's behind. 

"Long story short, Morgan decided she wanted to commit to the role of being my li'l bitch, so here we are! Ooh, and check out this neat little collar I got her!" 

Tiki narrowed her eyes to properly read the new addition that was wrapped around her daughter's neck. It made her swallow quite hard at the name inscribed on it. 

In big, capital letters was written the word "TOILET."

Words did not come easily to the Voice when she put the pieces together and looked upon the puzzle of absurdity before her. Really, what could she even say? At this point in their relationship, Tiki was well aware of Nowi's propensity for the absurd but... how was she meant to process this exactly?

"I-I understand how bizarre this must look, Mom but..." Morgan scratched her neck nervously. "I've come to realize that I have a thing for this..." 

"Yup! This was all her idea!" Nowi proudly added. 

It took awhile for Tiki to come to uncertain terms about all this. But from the sound of things, this did seem like Morgan's decision? In a way...? 

"I... see." She managed to speak after what felt like a lifetime of pondering and wondering where her future-self may have gone wrong. "And Morgan is perfectly fine with this?" 

Morgan vigorously nodded, making her dog ears flap about and her collar to jangle along with the motion. Clearly she was on board with this. 

Tiki exhaled and shrugged her shoulders. Morgan seemed perfectly old enough to make her own calls on this. "Then... I suppose that is that." 

Nowi smiled and nodded once approvingly. Sure, this was truly all Morgan's idea and her call but most importantly, it meant she had a new toy to play with! 

"Well, now that we've gotten that settled, c'mon Toilet! Time to break you in!" Nowi skipped along with Morgan following close behind. 

"Wait, already!?" Tiki blurted out. Even she surprised herself with that outburst. "Ah, what I meant was, Nowi you've already been satisfied for a little while at least, yes? Nearly two whole days of sex must have worn you out at least a bit!" 

"Well, yeah, but I'm not gonna fuck her." Nowi scoffed. Bringing a hand up to her new toy's neck, she tugged at the gold name tag. "I'm just gonna make sure the pooch lives up to her name!" 

Without another word, the two disappeared behind a corner and a second later the sound of one of the washroom's doors slammed. 

Tiki smacked her forehead and pulled her hand down all along her face at everything that just happened. This was, without a doubt, quite a day, and it looked to be the start of even more like it. 

"Naga give me strength..." Tiki huffed. "My daughter is a submissive degenerate just like me..." 


End file.
